Prime Priority - Part Two - The First Night
by Heavysaber
Summary: Their first night together, Qui-Gon seeks Yoda's advise


Title: Prime Priority Part Two - The First Night

Author: [Heavysaber][1]

Fandom: Star Wars - The Phantom Menace

Pairing: none

Rating: PG

Category: drama, AU for the JA books

Feedback: Yes, please. To [Heavysaber@yahoo.de][1]

Summary: Obi-Wan's and Qui-Gon's first night together

Spoiler: Slightly for the JA books. I just stole Xanatos.

Disclaimer: Lucasfilm and George own everything. I don't even have enough money to get a life, so don't sue me. 

Note: This part starts right where the first part ended. No delay.

Prime Priority

Part Two - The First Night

by [Heavysaber][1]

Qui-Gon ruffled through Obi-Wan's short hair and gave him a warm smile. He motioned the boy to get on his feet again, before straightening up himself. They would go back to their quarters now, it was time for Obi-Wan to settle in. Qui-Gon felt a clapping hand on his back and turned to see Mace, smiling brightly. A rare sight. "I'm very glad to have seen this happen, old friend. Enjoy your new life." And before Qui-Gon had a chance of retorting something Mace had turned and was headed back for the temple itself. Qui-Gon shook his head. 

"What was that all about?" the boy on his right side asked curiously. But Yoda demanded his attention before he could answer the boy's question. And Qui-Gon wasn't all too sad about the distraction. Qui-Gon had no intention of telling the boy, who was his new Padawan for about three minutes now, about Xanatos and the lonely years after him. 

"Glad I am also, my Padawan," the small Jedi Master stated but then changed his attitude abruptly. "No party there will be, Master Windu told me?" Qui-Gon sighed. He knew this had to come. In general, the new Padawan and his Master threw a small party in their quarters to celebrate the event. But before the ceremony Qui-Gon had made himself very clear that he wasn't fond of parties. Obi-Wan had been a little disappointed but hadn't said anything. 

"No, my Master, you know that I'm not the party type." Qui-Gon hoped imploringly that his former Master would be satisfied with this answer and for once Yoda satisfied his wish and didn't dig any further. An argument between his new Master and the former Master of his Master was the last thing Qui-Gon wanted Obi-Wan to witness on his first day as his apprentice. 

Qui-Gon watched as Yoda addressed Obi-Wan, wishing him luck. "Learn from Qui-Gon you will, young one. Forget that he must learn from you also, you must not." Obi-Wan's smile vanished at those words and he nodded slowly. Qui-Gon was surprised as he sensed an emotion of insecurity bordering on fear in his apprentice. His feeling was confirmed by a slightly troubled look he got from his old Master. "Leave you now, I will," he told the two Jedi who bowed respectfully as Yoda left the garden. The rest of the congregation followed him out. Only Emjay stayed behind, her Padawan waiting for his Master at the gates. "I am still a little cross with you, Qui-Gon, that you deprive us of the party. Although I think Yoda is the one most disappointed." Qui-Gon couldn't suppress a grin at that remark. It was a well-known fact that Yoda loved to celebrate. "Promise me that you'll visit us shortly. You've been away from the temple for too long. We have to catch up with several years." She smiled up at him. 

"We will do that, Emjay. I'll bring the bottle of Nuridad I bought for you on Sirikan III. I wanted to give it to you when I was in the temple last year but you were still on that mission to..." Emjay raised her right hand, stopping him in midsentence. "Don't you remind me. I still have nightmares about that one. Just drop me a note when you can spare some time and I'll have Ruben cook something special. I know he hates it when I invite guests and order the food in the cantina. He even calls it a breach of hospitality." 

"I appreciate your invitation, Emjay." Qui-Gon bowed his head. 

"How formal! This ceremony sure has left his mark on you, Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan," she nodded in the boy's direction and then left. Qui-Gon followed her with his gaze, still smiling. He had missed her in those last years. It was good to be back. A slight movement at his side brought him out of his reverie.

"Master?" Obi-Wan voiced in his peculiar accent.

"Yes, Obi-Wan?"

"Why did you cancel the party for tonight?" Qui-Gon was amazed at the question. But then he realized that Obi-Wan tried to fight his fear the Jedi Master had detected a few moments earlier. He was astonished at the boy's courage. Qui-Gon didn't know why the boy felt so insecure in his presence but had an idea it had something to do with certain rumors the Initiates and young Padawans kept spreading about him. Yoda had mentioned it once or twice, his ears twitching with amusement. He decided on trying to take some tension out of the boy. 

"If you had been Yoda's apprentice for ten years, you wouldn't ask. He dragged me to everything from ceremony over festival to birthday-celebration. On any planet we could reach. I certainly had my share of parties, Obi-Wan." He smiled and, when the boy didn't answer, added, "Would you have liked a party?" Qui-Gon searched eye-contact with Obi-Wan but the boy evaded his gaze and looked down to the ground instead. 

"No. I mean, yes. I... I don't know." They had passed the gate by now and were walking down the long corridors in the temple, heading for the lift to bring them to their quarters. They had dropped by there shortly before the Athinai to bring some of the boy's clothing and such over, but they had only been there for a minute or two. 

Qui-Gon watched his Padawan as he kept his eyes down and decided to let the matter drop for now. There were better places to discuss things like this than these open corridors. A short time later Obi-Wan Kenobi stepped for the second time in his life into the quarters he would share for more than ten years with his Master. Compared to the rooms the initiates lived in they were luxurious. It consisted of a living room, a bathroom, a small kitchen, and sleeping rooms for the Master and the Apprentice. Apart from the standard furniture, Qui-Gon had gathered in his years as a Knight and Master several items on various missions. Those gave the rooms a more personal note. In the middle of the living room stood Obi-Wan's bags that contained his spare clothes and his hygienic utensils.  
  
"Welcome to your new home, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon stretched out his right hand and laid it on the boy's shoulder. He felt the slight tremble. More fear? No. When he reached out with the Force he realized that Obi-Wan was excited.  
  
"Thank you, Master." Obi-Wan gave him a shy smile. He opened his mouth  
to add something but decided against it.  
  
"Yes, Obi-Wan?" the Jedi Master encouraged him.  
  
"I... I just wanted to tell you... I am happy that you took me as your Padawan. And I am grateful for the honor in it. I hope I won't disappoint you." The boy stared up at him and again Qui-Gon detected the insecurity. But there was something else. Despite his fears Obi-Wan trusted him. He didn't fear him, Qui-Gon, he feared that he, Obi-Wan, would fail or wouldn't live up to his Master's expectations.  
  
Qui-Gon squeezed the young man's shoulder shortly and gave him another smile. The whole affair with the AgriCorps had been like poison for Obi-Wan's self-confidence. It had been a close call for the boy and the Jedi Master regretted that he hadn't been able to accept him as an apprentice earlier. But he hadn't been ready then and the outcome would have been worse. He was sure he could deal with Obi-Wan's feelings. It was a good thing they were on their own this first night. "Don't worry about that, Obi-Wan. Just concentrate on the here and now. And remember, we will face the future together." Always two there are... Obi-Wan nodded wordlessly.  
  
"Why don't you bring your stuff into your room and get settled? I'll prepare something to eat," the Jedi Master asked while handing over Obi-Wan's bag which he had given his new Master in the ceremony. The young man threw him an astonished look. "What? I am not Emjay. I can cook!" Qui-Gon's voice sounded exasperated. Amused, he registered the boy's reaction. Slowly Obi-Wan's expression changed. A sparkle lit up in those green-blue eyes.  
  
"I'd love that," his Padawan enthusiastically said. And in an afterthought he added, "Master." A curt bow and he walked over to his other bags and disappeared with them in his new room.  


Qui-Gon chuckled to himself. There was definitely something to this boy. Yoda had been right. He strolled over to the small kitchen area in his rooms. A Jedi was seldom 'home' if one could call the temple that, so there was no great need for luxurious furniture or other facilities. Everything was kept plain and simple, just enough to serve their needs and purpose. The Jedi-Master had a little exaggerated when he told the boy, he could cook. Well, he certainly wouldn't starve being forced to cook for himself but compared to the cooking arts of Mace Windu (or Ruben, he thought with a smile) his skills were not worth mentioning. 

He just set a boiler on the oven to heat some hertuhs. Maybe he could fix a little salad, too. Obi-Wan was so excited that he wouldn't be able to eat anything heavier, anyway. While waiting for the water to start boiling he tended quickly to the wound in his right palm, depositing the bloody cloth. 

His preparations finished he decided to check on the boy, who had been in his new room for quite a long time now. He left the cooking to itself and wandered over to Obi-Wan's chamber. The door wasn't closed so he could see the kid standing in the middle of the room, seemingly completely frozen in place. He reached out with the force but couldn't detect anything conclusive about Obi-Wan's emotions. For the second time in what? half an hour? he wished their bond would already be stronger than it was. However, wishful thinking wasn't going to get him anywhere, so he just walked into Obi-Wan's room and took a place slightly behind the boy to his left. There was no visible reaction that his apprentice had noticed him, so he placed his right hand on the youth's right shoulder once more. Obi-Wan flinched. That wasn't the response Qui-Gon had hoped for but at least he hadn't pulled back. 

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked as the boy hadn't said anything for another ten seconds or so. He was slightly worried now. What had his Padawan confused like this? Slowly the boy turned his had back and up to look at his new Master. 

"Yes, Master?" The confusion was still there. But to look into those eyes didn't help the Jedi Master a bit to fathom the boy's feelings.  
  
"Is there anything wrong, Padawan?" Qui-Gon was surprised to see a smile flash on Obi-Wan's face. The boy looked around himself, taking in the surroundings. He looked up at his Master again.  
  
"No, not at all. It's just... I still cannot believe that I'm here. As your apprentice." The smile intensified and his eyes sparkled. Qui-Gon couldn't help but smile back. "You called me Padawan, Master. I like the  
sound of that. And I like this room. And the quarters. A place where I belong."  
  
The Jedi Master studied Obi-Wan closely. Again he reached out with the Force and found the confusion gone. Contentment was the most appropriate expression for the boy's mood. Well, he deserved a little respite before  
he would find out what it meant to be a Jedi Apprentice. "I see, Obi-Wan." He kept his voice deliberately neutral. "Are you finished in here? Then we could eat..."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, Master." After a short break he continued. "I am quite hungry now. The others... the Initiates, I mean, would have eaten more than two hours ago." Qui-Gon, who was already leaving the room  
stopped for a second as he heard the pride in Obi-Wan's voice. As he had expected. One of the first things he had to take care of... But for the moment he let it slip. After all, it had been a long day for both of them. And he looked forward to a nice meal. The training would begin after they had eaten. Before the meal, however, Qui-Gon expertly tended to Obi-Wan's injured left hand. The wound was already healing.   


Both Jedi settled themselves across from each other at the small table in the kitchen where Qui-Gon used to take in his meals. The Jedi Master studied his new student intensely during the meal, trying to find out more about the boy. Obi-Wan ate quite hastily and politely thanked and praised his Master for the meal, but Qui-Gon knew that his apprentice was barely tasting anything. He was much too excited of the entire new situation yet. He kept eyeing around in the room, trying to take everything in, as if seeing it for the last and not the first time. Qui-Gon regretted to have to take the boy the illusion that being a Padawan would be easier than being an Initiate. It would be just the opposite. The Jedi Master remembered that he had thought the same when Yoda had taken him on. 

Obi-Wan had been quiet during the entire meal. Due to nervousness or to good manners, Qui-Gon couldn't tell. He decided to brake the silence anyway. "Obi-Wan, are you glad you made it to Apprenticeship?" 

With some effort the boy brought his wandering mind back to the moment and blinked once, before answering. "Yes, Master Qui... Master." Obi-Wan smiled a little shy. He had yet to get used to the aspect of being someone's 'personal' Apprentice. 

"And do you think being an Initiate was a hard life?" Qui-Gon's voice was completely neutral, not giving any intentions away. 

The young Jedi looked puzzled for a moment. This question had caught him off guard. "Well, I don't know but I think so, yes."Qui-Gon decided not to let the boy off the hook so easily. This wasn't small talk, this was  
the beginning of a very intense time of getting to know each other. Intense for the boy, but also for himself. Maybe even more intense for himself. So he nodded in Obi-Wan's direction, encouraging the boy to go on.  
  
Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Master, all of my life I lived here in the temple as an Initiate. I do not know another one. So I cannot compare." Another nod. "You see, everything I ever wanted was to become a Jedi  
Knight, I mean, a Padawan first, of course. I loved the stories they told us about the Jedi..."  
  
"You mean the adventures and missions?" Qui-Gon supplied smiling when Obi-Wan stopped, obviously at a loss for words. He was astonished when the boy shook his head vehemently.  
  
"No, Master. I mean, yes, Master. I did love that part, but there was more. It's about the Force. It enables the Jedi to be totally independent. He doesn't need an army or legions of supporters to succeed. Master Yoda once told us that the Force is a strong ally."  
  
"So you crave the power that comes with the Force, young Padawan?" The Jedi Master marveled at the speed with which they had gotten into deep waters already. But he was determined not to shy away from his responsibility.  
  
"Master, I know about the Dark Side." Obi-Wan stared at his Master, hard.  
  
Qui-Gon gave his apprentice a sad smile. "The first thing you have to learn, Obi-Wan, is that you know not nearly as much as you think you know. This is one of the first things you will learn from me." Qui-Gon had to admit to himself that his apprentice had very quickly found him out about his intentions to probe him. He had actually provoked him to say something un-jedi-like. But the boy hadn't. On the contrary, he had seen through it. Obi-Wan certainly was no fool. 

After a moment of silence the boy only nodded. "Yes. Master," he said. 

Qui-Gon sighed inwardly. The bright glow of joy the boy had been broadcasting for the longest time had faded during their discussions. The Jedi Master hated himself for having done this but he hated even more what he had let happen to Xanatos by spoiling him. No, this would definitely not run the same with this kid. Even after three years since his second Padawan's turning to the dark side there was still a large amount of guilt hidden deep inside him about this incident. He was determined to make his standing as clear as possible on this very first evening. Obi-Wan had fallen completely silent now and used his fork to poke around in the remains of his salad. "Obi-Wan, what do you think are the advantages and the disadvantages for you being a Padawan now? Please tell the truth. I need to know what you think." The older man's voice was much gentler now. He saw no need in intimidating his new apprentice any further. 

The boy shot him a guarded looked. Qui-Gon steeled his heart. No use to get too soft now. His Padawan would have to adjust to his ways. He would have to learn... "I am not sure what to expect. We weren't told that  
much about it in the classes." He started eating again as if he wanted to stall for time. Qui-Gon waited. "Of course there are rumors..."  
  
The Jedi Master interrupted him. "Don't tell me about those right now. I probably know more about those stories than you do, Padawan." His voice showed clear amusement now. "Just tell me what you think. Tell me about... your dreams." Now that his former good mood had been restored somewhat it was easy to go lightly here. And after all, this was no pretense on his side. He wanted to learn about Obi-Wan's thoughts.  
  
His apprentice blushed a little. "Master, those dreams are just silly. A distraction from the here and now..."  
  
Again Qui-Gon stepped in. "Who told you that, Obi-Wan? Dreams are very important. Without a dream Jedi wouldn't even exist. As long as you are aware of their effect on you there's nothing wrong with dreaming."  
  
Obi-Wan bowed his head slightly. He put away his fork. "Yes, Master. Maybe I cannot even call it a dream. It's kind of a mixture of the things they taught us about the Jedi, of the stories we've heard in the temple and... my own ideas."  
  
"Exactly what I want to know." Qui-Gon nodded to his Padawan.  
  
Obi-Wan drew a deep breath. "I think the biggest advantage is that there are less distractions. Being with the other initiates left very little room for meditations. All the time there were people around. And it was hard to concentrate on the Force. I have difficulties to access it, to feel it." He looked at his Master questioningly and was relieved to see another nod.  
  
"I understand that, Obi-Wan. You have to make your mind free of every thought to make room for the Force, for letting it take over your actions. This is not easily accomplished. We will study techniques that will help you."  
  
"Yes; Master. And about the disadvantages... I am not sure what to do as your apprentice. We had a tight schedule, everyone know every time what he or she had to do. But I have no idea what you expect from me now."  
  
Qui-Gon lay his right hand on his Padawan's left, squeezing it for a short moment. "That's the advantage of living in a uniform group, Obi-Wan. There is little room for individuality and responsibility of the one. You will learn that as well. And don't worry about the schedule. There is much to do for you. For both of us."  
  
The boy nodded eagerly. Qui-Gon could see that his apprentice wasn't intimidated by hard work. On the contrary, he seemed to look forward to it. He remembered Yoda's words. "Determined he is and eager. Too eager,  
I fear. Much good is in him, though. Your task to bring it to a good use, it will be." Yoda was right. About Obi-Wan and about himself. After he had lost Xanatos Qui-Gon had thought for a long, mind-numbing time  
that he would never again be a teacher. Now he realized how much he had missed it.  


Encouraged by Qui-Gon's honest curiosity Obi-Wan continued. "I understand that I only learned the basic steps in lightsaber fighting so far and you will teach me all the details, right?"

Despite of himself Qui-Gon had to smile at the boy's eager tone. "Yes, that's true. The creche Masters only taught you the first steps."

Obi-Wan made a jerk in his chair, deliberately concentrating on staying seated. All the joy was back now. Within a matter of minutes. Incredible. "That's great!" Obi-Wan finally announced. Then, more shy. "You are known as one of the best fighters in the temple. I hope I can come up to your expectations." He lowered his gaze to his empty plate once more.

Qui-Gon stood, grabbed is also empty plate and ruffled through the boy's short hair with his free hand. "If you like we could start tomorrow morning with lightsaber training." Don't be too soft on him, the voice in his head told Qui-Gon warningly, but he silenced it. Obi-Wan grinned and nodded before jumping up from his chair. He started clearing the table and placed the dishes in the sink, starting to fill it with water. "Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked after a few seconds. "What are you doing?" 

His apprentice looked up to him, astonished. "I thought you would like me to clean the dishes and the kitchen."

The Jedi Master straightened himself to full height and took on a stern posture. "Obi-Wan, are you of a telepathic species?" 

The boy nearly jumped at his tone and instantly bowed his head. "No, Master."

"Then what makes you believe I want you to clean the kitchen?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "I... I thought it was expected, Sir. I'm sorry."

Qui-Gon sighed and once more placed a hand on the apprentice's shoulder, his voice returning to its normal tone. "I'm afraid, you will have to tell me about the rumors after all. Obi-Wan, you are my apprentice and not my servant. But we live together now and therefore we should either take turns or do it together. All right?" His Padawan nodded. "However, there are certain things I expect from you, Obi-Wan and because we are already in the matter I might as well start to explain some of them to you now. Please join me on the couch. Leave the dishes for tomorrow."

Without waiting for an answer from Obi-Wan Qui-Gon walked over to the couch and let himself down on it. The boy followed his master and looked at him expectantly. His face wore an serious expression telling Qui-Gon  
that Obi-Wan knew about the importance of what was to come now. "'Loyalty, obedience, absolute willfulness to learn and respect are permanently to be expressed towards your Master.'" The man smiled at his Padawan. "Those  
are great words, Obi-Wan, and they are true to the point. However, we have to see to it that they mirrored in the daily life. You'll have to follow some rules without questioning them. Of course there exist reasons for exceptions but you have to ask for permission in any case. And I as your Master am the only one to give you that permission."   


Obi-Wan didn't return Qui-Gon's smile. He merely nodded and said, "Yes, Master, I understand that."  
  
"Good. Now here are some rules you should know. First: Apart from the times you have common classes with your fellow Padawans you'll have to ask if you want to leave our quarters on your own. Curfew is at 1800 hours. Second: There will be no allowance for you. This may differ from the others, but the decision lies with the Masters. I will provide for you, Obi-Wan, and if there's anything you need, tell me. Third: I am your guide and you'll have to follow my lead. Don't speak before you're allowed or asked to when we are not alone. And a fourth rule: If you have problems of any kind - personal ones, with your training, or me - don't discuss them with the other Jedi. You come to me with those problems first." Qui-Gon suppressed the urge to heave a sigh. He didn't like this style of speech. Although he acknowledged the necessity of it, he felt awkward about it. Only the memory of Xanatos held his misgivings about this kind of lecture in check.  
  
The Jedi Master went on as there was no visible reaction from Obi-Wan. Impressive. Qui-Gon could sense the boy's determination again. "Those regulations apply as long as we are in the Temple. On missions it will  
be different but then we will discuss those occasions in great detail anyway so you don't have to bother with them right now." A sparkle lit in his apprentice's eyes. He was a boy after all. The prospect of adventure clearly agitated his Padawan. "Don't expect any laxness from me when we are out there, Obi-Wan. Normally your behavior has to be controlled even more when we pursue our diplomatic endeavors."  
  
Qui-Gon hated to subdue Obi-Wan in this way but he knew it would be easier. For both of them. In the long run it would pay off, Qui-Gon knew. But he didn't want to end the day with lecturing. "Do you have any questions, young Padawan?"  
  
Again that flicker of pride. "Yes, Master. What happens if there is a case of emergency? If there occurs a situation when I do not have the possibility to ask permission to violate the regulations?"  
  
"We cannot discuss any eventualities that might arise, Obi-Wan. In those cases you will have to make a decision on your own. Just remember that every violation of rules will be dealt with. You must take on the  
responsibility of your actions, whatever the outcome." Qui-Gon saw a sparkle of concern in his Padawan's eyes and decided to clarify. "But I agree that there might be situations were it is necessary and right to ignore my orders for a more important cause. Just not very often, keep this in mind," he added with a warningly raised index-finger. 

Obi-Wan nodded again. He was deep in thought now, processing the information and rules his new Master had just given him. Qui-Gon let him be a few moments, then asked, "So, Padawan, now I'm anxious to hear about those rumors you mentioned earlier."

Obi-Wan looked up and there was some unease in his expression now. "I... I don't think I should tell you. They are really just nonsense." He cast his eyes down again, avoiding his Master's stare. The older Jedi had suspected something like this. His Padawan had a little backed off now after he had felt the first touches of the stern hand Qui-Gon intended to have on him. 

"No, Padawan, don't get me wrong. You can tell me everything. You will never be lectured or such when you voice your opinion or just want to tell me something. Anything. As long as you don't come up with such things in the middle of a council meeting, okay?" His Padawan nodded again but didn't look very convinced. Nevertheless he started to talk.

"Well, the creche Masters taught us that our Masters would be very special persons in our lives. That they will be our first real attachment figures, our... err... psychological parent. And that we are supposed to trust them. And I'd like to tell you that this is what I do. Trust you, I mean." His voice was merely a whisper at these last words. His apprentice obviously had a very hard time talking in such manner to a stranger. Because that's what they still were to each other: Strangers. 

Qui-Gon sighed again and felt the urge to embrace his new student. But he didn't. His apprentice had to learn the hard way, he told himself for the hundredth time. No spoiling this time. "This is true, Obi-Wan. I take it you don't remember your biological parents?"

"No, Master."

"Then, do you know what exactly is meant with the term: attachment figure?"

"That you are something like my role model?" Obi-Wan asked cautiously and Qui-Gon couldn't hinder the slight smile creeping to his lips. 

"That's only a little part of it, Obi-Wan. The important part is about the things I just told you: You can come with every kind of problem, question or whatever, to me. And I mean every kind. Don't bury your problems and worries inside you as you undoubtedly did until now. I know this because I have been an Initiate and a Padawan myself, Obi-Wan, never forget this. We need to build a firm bond of trust between us because we will be facing everything in the future together. And we can only establish such a close and trusting relationship when we talk to each other, understood?"

"Yes, Master." There was a humorous sparkle in the boy's eyes now. The thought of Qui-Gon as an Initiate seemed to have amused him. He stifled a yawn and continued quickly, "Could you just tell me more about the bond between us? That was the most disputed subject. And most of the rumors are related to it."  
  
Figures. Qui-Gon would have liked to talk about that special topic at another time. Obi-Wan was far to worn out by now to tackle such a difficult matter. However he didn't want to discourage the boy. "Yes, the bond between the Master and the Apprentice. Always two there are. No more, no less. Obi-Wan, the tradition to delegate the training of Jedi Knights to other Jedi Knights is one of the oldest of the codex. It's to be found in the ancient scriptures, way back in time. And not only the rumors speculate on it. Every Jedi, be it Padawan, Knight or Master does. The only truth about the bond that is established is a very simple one. The depths and the intensity of the bond is special for every Master Padawan relationship. You cannot compare the different pairings, less judge on them."  
  
Obi-Wan blinked and Qui-Gon felt a wave of confusion. He decided to be a bit more precise. "Not all Masters and Padawans are equally well matched. Intensive training takes care of that, of course. But still there will be differences. There will always be pairs that are nothing more than a fine fighting team, relying and trusting each other in battle because they were trained to do so. On the other hand many Masters share closer bonds with their Apprentices. They could access the other one's feelings through the bond. They would know if the Apprentice or the Master would be in danger or pain. There is nothing like a one and only kind of bond. And no one can tell at the beginning which shade the relationship will take on. Although the Council tries to find the  
most appropriate matches..."  
  
"But they could be mistaken?" Obi-Wan's voice sounded strained.  
  
"Of course, they can. All the Council Members are still sentient beings destined to err. They aren't Gods though many people believe them to be. But the Jedi Masters are well trained and experienced, especially the  
members of the Council. You, no, we can trust their judgement. And there's more. I have the feeling we will work out, Obi-Wan."  
  
The troubled expression on the boy's face turned into a brilliant smile and Qui-Gon reached out with his right to clasp Obi-Wan's shoulder. At the same time he used the Force to access his Padawan's emotion. For a few moments both of them sat their, silent, in their first attempt to join in the Force. Finally Qui-Gon broke the quiet. "And now it's time for you to return to your room. So if there isn't anything else on your mind..." Obi-Wan thought a little bit and Qui-Gon felt the doubt in the boy. "What is troubling you, Padawan?"  
  
"Master, you are right, there's one more thing... another rumor... I heard about the beating." The apprentice didn't look up, his voice a mere whisper.  
  
The Jedi Master sighed. That was also a sore point with him. He had talked about appropriate punishment with Yoda what seemed to be a thousand times. Still he wasn't sure about the perfect solution. If there was such a thing. "What exactly did the rumors say?"  
  
"Just that the Padawans are occasionally beaten by their Masters. And I heard some Apprentices talk about it, too." Obi-Wan finally raised his head. "I have never been physically punished before, Master." There was a pause and Qui-Gon reached out with the Force to check on his new Padawan. Among the fear and the insecurity there was also astonishment at his Master's hesitation to answer his remark. The Jedi Master had to make sure that there was no room for misunderstandings. 

"You have never been beaten, Padawan, because this is a matter so delicate and personal it should only be conducted in a firm and close relationship. Anything else could be a fatal mistake and leave severe psychological marks. Now to the basic understandings: Masters never hurt their Padawans without cause, Obi-Wan. Inflicting pain can be a part of the training or be used as a method of punishment. The latter's sole purpose is to further the education of the Padawan. To teach him right from wrong. But any discipline has to be appropriated to the misdeed, Padawan. In my experience, only rather severe breaches of the rules justify a beating. But that may defer from Master to Master and also from Padawan to Padawan." Qui-Gon tried to soften the impact of his words with his voice. There was the great danger of frightening the boy. That shouldn't happen. An Apprentice should never be afraid of punishment. It was just another aspect of his or her duty. Theoretically, Qui-Gon thought with some sarcasm. "Obi-Wan, beatings or such will never be used in any other way than punishment. And it's never done lightly or thoughtlessly. Trust me. Don't be afraid."  
  
Obi-Wan thought about this for a long while, his eyes trained on his Master. The boy finally nodded. It was clear to Qui-Gon that he didn't understand the concept right now, but at least he tried. And he was ready to give his Master the trust he needed. Qui-Gon had a feeling the boy would endure anything that stood between him and Knighthood. "This has been a long day for you, Padawan, and if we want to start with lightsaber training tomorrow morning..." He let his voice trail off.   


There was no need to end the sentence. Obi-Wan nodded eagerly, his doubts seemingly forgotten for the time being. "Yes, Master. I have to admit I'm tired. Good night, Master." The boy stood and waited for  
Qui-Gon to raise as well before he gave him a bow.   


"Sleep well, Obi-Wan." And he touched the boy's cheek for a split second, then the boy turned and headed for his room to gain some things he needed in the bathroom before retiring to his chamber for good. Qui-Gon decided not to go to bed himself immediately but to catch up on some reading he had to do. And Obi-Wan's new schedule needed his attention, too. 

At this time of night it was usually very quiet in the temple and somehow silence always enhanced his sensitivity with the Force. Qui-Gon concentrated a couple of times to find out if his new Padawan was sleeping. But their bond was still to weak to say for sure, though he thought he was not. No surprise.

An hour or so later happened what Qui-Gon had expected. His apprentice came out of his room, heading for the kitchen, probably to get something to drink. He looked strained and Qui-Gon gathered he had been right in assuming that his Padawan hadn't slept at all so far. 

Obi-Wan nearly jumped when he saw his Master sitting on the couch, reading. "Master!" he said. "I... err... I just..." the boy stammered, not sure what to say. 

"You couldn't sleep?" Qui-Gon's voice was gentle and understanding, letting the boy know he wasn't mad at him. Obi-Wan nodded and made a few uncertain steps towards his Master. "That's okay. You had a very exciting day, Padawan." Qui-Gon placed the Datapad on the small table beside him and gestured to the place next to him. "Sit down for a while, will you?" 

Obi-Wan did as he was told. "I'm sorry, Master."

"There's absolutely no need to apologize, Padawan. Would you like some hot milk?" When the youth nodded, Qui-Gon grasped another cup from the table and poured his Padawan some hot milk into it; which he had been drinking himself. Obi-Wan took the cup from his hands and sipped on it. "Why couldn't you sleep? Still too excited?" Qui-Gon asked after a few seconds. 

Obi-Wan placed his cup on the table and mingled his hands in his lap. "Partly, Master," he started and when Qui-Gon nodded, he continued. "It is so quiet in my room, Master. I... I never slept alone before." His voice broke and he was close to tears, Qui-Gon realized with a start. 

"Do you miss your friends, Obi-Wan?" the Jedi Master asked kindly. And now his apprentice's eyes were wet with tears and he could see how Obi-Wan fought not to let them flow. This time Qui-Gon gave in to the urge to soothe the kid and when he slightly opened his arms to embrace him, Obi-Wan flew into them full force, pressing his hot face against Qui-Gon's chest. The tears fell openly now and the older man hugged his apprentice firmly, giving him protection and security, trying to calm with a soothing litany. 

The boy's outburst showed Qui-Gon clearly the pressure he'd been under. Obi-Wan was so different from the boy he'd been when he became Yoda's Padawan and even more different from Xanatos. Qui-Gon had been a couple of years younger and definitely less eager, while Xanatos had always been very self-confident and never intimidated by anything. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, was frightened and insecure as to his future, though he had told Qui-Gon repeatedly that his only goal was becoming a Jedi Knight. He had considered everything else as inferior. And he still did. There was a great deal of determination in Obi-Wan, which - coupled with his moodiness and suppressed anger and fear of failure - made the youth hard to handle. 

But right now Obi-Wan was completely exhausted and one could only push oneself so far. He was over the edge and needed some time to get used to the new situation. The Jedi Master smiled to himself. Be careful what you wish for. He was determined to help Obi-Wan as well as he could. This young one would definitely need his guidance and his protection. He was so volatile in his emotions. Flying high one second, crashed to the ground the next. Qui-Gon had to deal with this part of Obi-Wan's personality most carefully.   
  
While the Jedi Master slightly rocked back and forth to calm the sobbing youth in his arms, his mind wandered back to his second Apprenctice once more. Xanatos had been so different. So sure of himself. Qui-Gon often had the impression he didn't even need a Master. And then his extraordinary skills. There had been so little room for correction or reproach. And as time had gone by Qui-Gon had just enjoyed their triumphs without questioning his or his Padawan's actions anymore. This particulat danger didn't exist here. Whatever was in store for them he wouldn't take anything for granted.  
  
Gradually the sobs stopped. But Qui-Gon didn't release his hold on the boy. On the contrary he started to stroke the short-cropped hair and after a few moments the crying ceased altogether. "I think that had to come out." 

Obi-Wan lifted his head and nodded. "Yes, Master." Qui-Gon repositioned himself a little, never letting go of his apprentice. And Obi-Wan snuggled closer to his Master, breathing more calmly now. The older man could still sense the remains of the mental uproar. Well, he would support his Padawan as long as he needed it.  
  
"Just relax now, my young Padawan," he said softly, resuming the stroking of the hair. He listened to the boy's breathing, felt the heartbeat, both getting calmer with every second. "I remember, when I became Yoda's apprentice I more than enjoyed the privacy my own room offered me. I've never been the social type, Obi-Wan. And believe me when I say, sooner than you may think there will come the time when you will appreciate the given privacy." In response to his words Qui-Gon felt a slight nod against his chest. The boy was almost asleep now. Still, Qui-Gon had a notion that he could feel some astonishment over his open words to his apprentice. The Jedi Master made a mental note to express his feelings and his trust in Obi-Wan more clearly in the future.

He kept stroking the youth's hair for a few more minutes until he was totally sure he was asleep. He carefully lifted him up, carried him into his room and laid him down in his bed. Obi-Wan didn't even stir at all this, already sound asleep. Qui-Gon smiled despite himself and tugged his new Padawan into his blanket; then quietly left the room and switched the lights off. He himself felt a little uneasy about all this and he considered to go to Yoda for support and advise. He wasn't sure if his former Master was already asleep, so he reached out with the Force to check. 

The old Master immediately answered to his mental touch, sending a wave of reassurance through their bond. So he had already picked up on Qui-Gon's unease. Yoda seemed fully awake. No wonder, Qui-Gon thought, he had always been a night owl. He sometimes even wondered if Yoda was of a nocturnal species. And despite the fact that it was already quite late at night, he left his quarters and headed for those of his former Master which had been his own quarters for more than ten years.

As was to be expected the corridors were quiet and deserted now. The light was sparse but Qui-Gon knew his way by heart and would have found it in pitch darkness without even relying on the Force. He had to change the level though. All Council member's quarters were located near the administrative center. Nevertheless, it took him only a few minutes to reach Yoda's door.  
  
No need to knock. After all he was expected. He entered silently and closed the door behind him. Yes, Yoda was fully awake, engaged in a game of Saruk with the computer as an opponent. Since it was not only a strategic game but also sported quite a part related to luck, it was a popular game with many Jedi. When Qui-Gon joined his former Master he glimpsed at the counter displayed on the screen. Yoda was about to lose this round.  
  
"Never can be sure, if this thing isn't cheating." With that the small Jedi Master shut the computer down. "No use to fight a lost battle." Somehow Qui-Gon had the impression Yoda wasn't referring to the game at all. He sat back on the couch, closing his eyes. His new Padawan hadn't been the only one who'd gone through a hard day. "Obi-Wan is asleep." It was no question. Yoda just stated a fact. Qui-Gon opened his eyes again and nodded slowly.  
  
"Yes, finally. He had been awake for a couple of hours after I'd sent him to his room. I am still surprised at the intensity of the boy's... eagerness." He wanted to use another expression. But then, ambitiousness had sounded too harsh.  
  
"Ambitious he is, yes." Qui-Gon stared at the other being and sighed. Why didn't he just give up trying to hide anything from his Master? One would think he should have learned this lesson by now. Yoda continued mercilessly, "Your training, it will decide the outcome of your Padawan's ambitiousness."  
  
"I know, Master. That's what's troubling me." No need for any pretense. Yoda would know anyway.  
  
"As it should. Troubles you didn't have with Xanatos. Not until the end, that is. Not until it was too late." There was no reproach in Yoda's voice, but Qui-Gon felt the guilt nonetheless. It still stung. Well, there are some battles that cannot be won. Better leave this feeling alone, accept it, but not linger on it.  


"My Master, the more I come to know this boy the more I like him. I'm afraid of getting too close to him. You know why." He leaned back and closed his eyes once more when Yoda didn't answer right away. Force, it was so nice to just sit here with his former Master. There was no other place in the entire temple where he could relax like he could here. He still felt home and safe here after all those years. He sensed a flicker of the Force - strange, how he could exactly tell that it was Yoda using it - and then a warm cup was pushed in his right hand. He smiled when he could smell Truon-tea. Not his favorite kind of tea, but when Yoda had made it, there was nothing more delicious in the entire galaxy. He took a sip without opening his eyes. Once again Yoda had managed to bring him perfectly at ease within only a few minutes. He wished nothing more than being able to do this with his own Padawan in fifteen or twenty years from now. He felt the movement next to him, when Yoda settled down beside him. 

"Padawan, Xanatos and Obi-Wan, more different they couldn't be. Trust me, do you?" he asked.

Now Qui-Gon opened his eyes to look at the old Jedi Master. "I've always trusted you, Master. With all my heart and soul. We might have had our disputes but I've always trusted you."

"Then trust me now, when I say: Fine you will do with this boy. Just not get too soft on him. A stern hand he needs for he has quite a temper."

Again, Qui-Gon nodded. After a moment he said: "We were a good team, after all, weren't we, Master?" Yoda smiled slightly, nodded and twitched his ears. "I hope Obi-Wan and I will be another good team. You put a great effort into our bonding, Master. Why didn't you speak to me more openly in the first place?"  
  
His Master threw him an amused look, keeping his silence. Qui-Gon sighed in defeat. He knew perfectly well why Yoda had endeavored another of his famous - or infamous - plots to lure him into this. His own thickheadness had triggered of some of their most disputes as he just called it. If Yoda had pressed the matter on him he just would have run away in another hazardous mission. One of those that had kept his mind of the past for the last years. Qui-Gon flushed a little at the memory. There had been several occasions when he had acted very un-Jedi-like. Qui-Gon tried to relax some more. "Master, I'm sorry. When I think of the time I've wasted..."  
  
The small Jedi interrupted him, fervently. "No. Stop this you must, Qui-Gon. Not ready for another apprentice you have been for a long time. And that time, wasted it was not. Understand that you must. Live in regret, more regret there will be in the future."  
  
The human frowned at that. He was lectured again. Rightfully so he had to admit. He had to think of the presence, of Obi-Wan, not of Xanatos. Of the things they would accomplish, not of the past they couldn't change anymore. He took another sip from his tea. It had been a long time since he had been here. Qui-Gon was determined not to forsake the opportunity to seek advice with Yoda in the time to come. Obi-Wan's training would be for the better of it.  


Telling from the sound only, for Qui-Gon hadn't opened his eyes yet, Yoda poured himself some more tea. "Worry too much, you shouldn't, Qui-Gon. I will help wherever I can."

"Thank you, my Master." Qui-Gon got up from the couch, placing his empty cup on the small table in front of him. "I should go now. I'm not sure I would already notice if he wakes up. I was planning to start with lightsaber training tomorrow morning and some meditation in the afternoon; and then I have scheduled an appointment later with Healer Asdo'r." Qui-Gon wasn't sure if his last sentence had been a statement or a question.

The old Master's ears twitched slightly. "Never liked it, when I sent you to Asdo'r, you have." Yoda's smile could only be heard in his voice not seen in his face.

"And neither will Obi-Wan, I gather," Qui-Gon countered with a smile of his own. 

Yoda only nodded. "Go to one of the smaller training gyms you should. Usually crowded with Initiates the two big ones are in the mornings. Privacy you and Obi-Wan need."

Qui-Gon bowed slightly. "I will, my Master. Thanks for the advice." His former Master nodded again and with that Qui-Gon left Yoda's quarters and returned to his own. A few minutes later he quietly opened the door to his new Padawan's room to check on him. But in spite of his worries the boy was sound asleep, taking deep, calm breaths. After another few minutes, Qui-Gon lay in his own bed, drifting towards sleep. 

- tbc

   [1]: mailto:Heavysaber@yahoo.de



End file.
